


Zapasy

by Arana_Q



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arana_Q/pseuds/Arana_Q
Summary: Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby nie napisać coś o moim ulubionym pairingu z Rebelsów. Ps. To kanon.





	Zapasy

Kallus miał zgubny nawyk myślenia za dużo. Co wieczór robił podsumowanie uczynków złych, gorszych i tych palących wstydem tak wielkim, że nawet nie ośmielał się głośno formuować je w myślach. Tego, co było dobre, nie roztrząsał. Nie uważał, aby zasługiwał nawet na chwilę moralnego komfortu.   
Zeb, dla odmiany, bardzo szybko zostawił przeszłość za sobą. Ciągał go po polach i lasach Lira San, i na zawody łowieckie, i na tradycyjne lasackie zapasy. Lasaci doceniali talent do mordobijki, Zeb szybko więc wybudował sobie dom za zebrane nagrody. I znowu, dumny ciągał Kallusa, pokazując ręcznie ciosane meble z wizerunkami dawnych herosów oraz całkiem współczesne plakaty z twarzami ulubionych zapaśników.   
Gdy poprosił, aby z nim zamieszkał, Kallus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, Zeb więc natychmiast wziął to za “tak”. No to mieszkali razem, najpierw w osobnych sypialniach, potem w jednej, bo jakoś tak wyszło. Pewnego dnia obaj byli trochę pijani, Zeb był trochę samotny, Kallus natomiast jak zawsze - bardzo samotny i miotający się we własnej głowie. Chrapanie po drugiej stronie łóżka sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej.   
Lasaci go lubili, w ten dziwny, niezręczny sposób, jak reagują mieszkańcy odizolowanych światów na kosmitów. Dzieci podchodziły, aby dotknąć jego nóg, twarzy, włosów. Dostawał mnóstwo pytań, czy nie jest mu zimno, ukradkiem przyglądano się temu, jak chodzi. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że ludzie, z tymi swoimi małymi, łysymi łapkami, są delikatni i mają kłopoty z równowagą, w końcu więc Zeb - znowu - wyciągnął go na zapasy. Tym razem na ring, nie w charakterze widza. A że Kallus miał mnóstwo, naprawdę żenująco dużo doświadczenia w próbach skopania lasacich tyłków, wygrał każdą walkę.  
Absolutnie wszyscy byli zachwyceni.   
Wracając ze swoim trofeum z wywiadu dla lokalnej stacji holonetowej, z promieniującym z dumy Zebem u boku, Kallus nadal myślał o Lasanie. Myśli były jednak płytsze, przytłoczone jakimś silnym, ciepłym uczuciem, którego do końca nie rozumiał.   
Gdy wrócili do domu, najpierw trenowali, potem kochali się na macie. Do chwili, gdy wszelkie wątpliwości zanikły pod grubą warstwą szczęśliwych wspomnień.


End file.
